


me and you

by Moonyro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Romance, this is cheesy af pls kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro
Summary: Setsuna has something special for Kasumi, but she won't tell.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Yuuki Setsuna
Kudos: 20





	me and you

“No, seriously, what is it?” 

“And I’m telling you that you’ll see once we get back!” 

Kasumi sighs, honestly she’s kind of tired from Christmas shopping. The war zone that was the mall had taken Yu’s and Ayumu’s life along the way when they missed them at the mall’s center. And she values her life enough to not die from exhaustion. 

Setsuna on the other hand seems to be really lively. She’s acting as if her two colleagues hadn’t passed away, washed away by the waves of people around them. In fact, she doesn’t seem to care. Damn, this girl is either a psychopath or Kasumin is just exaggerating. 

In any case, they’re walking side to side, after stopping by Rina’s, because, by Setsuna’s words, she had created something amazing for both of them. Requested by Setsuna herself of course. Like, girl, have some consideration for the youngling, she can create a bunch of amazing stuff but you don’t have to take advantage of it even though Rina offered herself to give it to her.

Is Kasumi that butthurt about it? 

Hell yeah she is. But she’s not gonna tell, Setsuna has the responsibility to notice.

They arrive at their apartment, medium sized and modest. Kasumi leaves the bags on the ground as she makes her way to the couch. If she’s going to die, she’d rather die surrounded by the softness of the cushions. Eaten away by their fluffiness and comfort. It feels like heaven, her feet are hurting and the sweater she’s wearing is already making her uncomfortably warm. Did they leave the AC on? It’s not like it matters but Kasumi is probably going to be mad at the bill.

Setsuna follows suit, leaving the bags on top of the table, setting aside the box Rina had given her. She makes her way to Kasumi’s soft coffin and sits beside her. Kasumi had already gotten rid of her sweater, leaving only her long sleeved shirt on top. 

“Wew, I’m glad we’re finally finished,” Setsuna says.

“Hmh, I didn’t think we’d make it out alive,” Kasumi throws her head backwards and groans, the pain on her legs had spreaded through her body and now she’s sure she’s going to die right now.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.” Of course, Setsuna won’t give her that pleasure. She leans her head on Kasumi’s shoulder, Kasumi wants to complain, Setsuna is wearing another threatening sweater and it’s getting hot. Buuut, just for a bit, she’s going to allow it. She probably needs some comfort and help with the previous traumatic events that she’s ignoring the consequences. 

“I guess so?” 

“Fortunately, Karin and Emma are already done with their shopping so that means everyone is done. We’re going to organize everything tomorrow.”

“Riiiight, can we not talk about shopping and parties anymore? Kasumin is dead and she wants some peace.”

“No!” Setsuna shooks her as Kasumi almost falls to her death. “There’s still something I want to show you, just a bit more.”

“Fine,” Kasumi groans, trying to get up before a sharp pain goes through her entire being. Jesus, it did hurt. Christmas shopping makes her age considerably. She’ll need proper care, and maybe a warm bath and some scents, and maybe some buns.

“Good! I’ll be in the room, wait you there!”

“Oh, wait I-” And before she’s able to say anything Setsuna shoots herself up and blasts through the apartment directly into their bedroom.

Kasumi sighs, honestly sometimes she questions her own taste in people. Like, yeah she only likes cute things, and well yeah maybe Setsuna is a bit cute. But still, she’s gets excited really easily and Kasumi sometimes just can’t keep the pace, what would-

Setsuna blasts back into the living room, running to the table, retrieving her package and running back into her bunker. 

Kasumi stares at the door, a bit confused. Anyway, as she was saying, what would life be like without her? They’ve been together for a while now and it gets hard to visualize what she would do if Setsuna weren’t there.

Wow, war sure makes her feel like an old ass philosopher, is she going to be the new Pitagoras?

Wait, Pitagoras is a philosopher right? 

She’s tempted to make the quick search on her phone but the door is slammed away a third time. Setsuna comes out, already changed into more decent clothing for a burning house. 

“Alright, it’s ready, close your eyes and follow me.”

“What are we even doing?”

“Just close your eyes.”

“Fine,” Kasumi does as she’s told. She’s expecting Setsuna to come and grab her hand and guide her to their destination. But that’s wishing too much. She coughs and lifts her arm. 

She swears she can hear an exclamation mark popping up on top Setsuna’s head. She finally feels her hand grasping Setsuna’s soft fingers, before being dragged away with more force than necessary. She’s really that excited huh?

It’s not a long trip and a few seconds later Kasumi is freezing. Did she really turn on the second AC? She’s going to slap the electricity bill on Setsuna’s face when they get it.

Setsuna guides her to the bottom of their bed and cues her to sit on the floor. Kasumi does as she’s told, almost daring to peek a little before being caught by Setsuna, she chokes a cry and stays put. There’s something on the floor, a blanket perhaps? Yeah it’s a blanket she recognizes those. It’s the fucking blanket of the bed, she’s going to kill Setsuna later.

She hears cloth ruffling around her and soon she feels a presence beside her. Setsuna wraps something around her and cuddles closer to Kasumi.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Nope! Not yet.”

“Seriously, Setsuna, what are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise, just gimme a second,” she feels Setsuna crawling forward a bit, she hears a click and goes back to Kasumi’s warmth.

“Do you remember when Emma told us she wanted to invite us to her house?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t able to make it in time to the flight,” Kasumi sighs at the memory. Emma had offered that she could take another flight and she would take care of the costs. But Kasumi had refused, insisting that she didn’t want to bother her, and that she would just go next time.

“Well, I know you really wanted to go and all that, and I really wanted to go with you too.”

“Why bring this up now? What does it have to do with anything?”

“Because… there was something I wanted to experience together, you and I,” Setsuna grabs her hand. “You can look now.”

Kasumi heaves a sigh and slowly opens her eyes. What she’s greeted with is- she can’t find a word to describe it. 

The whole room is black, except for the ceiling. It was alive. A rainbow sways, flowing like a river and moving around the whole room. Colours dance with each other, following the rhythm of a wild vals, shrinking and stretching. Creating paths and destroying them, and forming them again. They blend and explode in a myriad of colors that makes Kasumi’s body burn.

She’s unaware of the pain on the back of her neck from looking upwards, nor of the way her eyes blur. She turns to Setsuna, she has the warmest smile Kasumi has ever seen. 

“I thought we could live this together. It may not be the real thing, but I hope is enough until we actually go to see the actual thing.”

Kasumi purses her lips, it’s unfair. Everything with Setsuna is unfair, she’s learned this when she decided to date her. 

But it doesn’t matter, because she’s okay with it. She won’t ever admit it to her. But somehow she senses that Setsuna knows it.

Kasumi nuzzles her face into Setsuna’s neck, looping her arms around her frame. 

“You always go so far, I hate it.”

“Aww… You didn’t like it?”

“No! Idiot! I- I love it. I really love it. Thank you, I love you.”

Setsuna giggles, planting a kiss on top of Kasumi’s head, “Me too.”

The night goes on, and Kasumi can’t stop staring. The fake Northern lights or Setsuna, that’s a mystery.

What she does know though, is that both are beautiful.


End file.
